Shooting Starfruit
For the achievement with a similar name in Plants vs. Zombies, see Shooting Star. :For the similar version in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Starfruit. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Smarty |tribe = Fruit Plant |trait = None |ability = This attacks in all five lanes. |flavor text = When you see a Shooting Starfruit, make a wish, any wish! Any wish that involves takin' down Zombies, that is.}} Shooting Starfruit ' is a in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and has 2 /2 . Its ability attacks all zombies in five lanes, including the zombie hero if there is an empty lane unoccupied. Origins It is based on a plant from Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2 with a similar name and appearance. Its name is portmanteau on the words "Shooting Star" and "Starfruit," referencing the fact how this plant attacks by shooting stars. Statistics *'''Class: Smarty *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This attacks in all five lanes *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description When you see a Shooting Starfruit, make a wish, any wish! Any wish that involves takin' down Zombies, that is. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With While its stats are nowhere near the standards for a 5-cost card, Shooting Starfruit is still a powerful plant, with the ability to attack in every single lane. This ability allows it to do up to 10 damage to the Zombie Hero each turn. Much like , when its strength is increased, it increases the damage it does to all the lanes it attacks in. This can easily make Shooting Starfruit highly lethal in conjunction with any form of strength-boosting cards such as Fertilize or Berry Angry. However, keep in mind that its ability also means that this will be the priority target for the Zombie Hero, and thus will need some protection. The best hero to use Shooting Starfruit with is Green Shadow, as she is able to buff it for even more damage, and has access to cards like Coffee Grounds and Espresso Fiesta for Bonus Attacks. is possibly the best card to boost it with, upon using it, not only will Shooting Starfruit will attack for 3 damage in all lanes resulting in 15 damage total, but its stats will then become 3 /3 , rendering it invulnerable to dangerous removal cards such as Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, and Rocket Science, making it harder to take down when faced with Hearty or Brainy heroes. Nightcap can also boost its strength, although he has no way of increasing its attack besides Storm Front while rendering it invulnerable to many insta-kill such as rocket science tricks. while the opposite can be said of , where he can boost its health to improve its survivability, but he has no way of increasing its strength. Using it with Venus Flytraplanet is also a good idea, as it will allow Shooting Starfruit to heal the plant hero for 10. Should this be done while there is a Heartichoke on the field, it will most likely finish off the zombie hero. However, only can do such a combo normally. Against Whenever you see a Shooting Starfruit in play, you should dispose of it quickly, since it can take you out in as few as two turns. Fortunately, its raw stats are really poor for its cost, which means that you can get rid of it easily with cheap tricks like Bungee Plumber and Rolling Stone. If there are somehow multiple Starfruits on the board, Weed Spray or The Chickening will do the trick. If it is boosted, Rocket Science, Locust Swarm, or Cut Down to Size will take care of it easily. Alternatively, you can also lower its strength to 0 with cards such as , rendering it completely useless. This is especially useful if you are up against Citron or Rose, who possess no way of boosting it back besides bouncing it with Rescue Radish, but be careful when against Green Shadow and Nightcap, who do have strength-boosting cards. Gallery ShootingStarfruitStat.jpg|Shooting Starfruit's statistics 20170611_181509.png|Shooting Starfruit's card ShootingStarfruitGrayedOut.png|Shooting Starfruit's grayed out card Shooting Starfruit HD.png|HD Shooting Starfruit ShootingStarfruitCardImage.png|Shooting Starfruit's card image Shootingstarfruit6.png|Shooting Starfruit with 6 /6 Beware of the Giant Shielded Shooting Starfruit.jpg|Shooting Starfruit shielded (note that Shooting Starfruit is tinted gray due to a glitch) Shooting Starfruit With Sad Expression Died.jpg|Shooting Starfruit destroyed Trivia *Its description references the fact people often make a wish when they see a shooting star. *Its ability is based on the fact that the stereotypical star shape has 5 points. **It could also be based on the fact that Starfruit in the main series shoots projectiles in 5 directions. *It is the only card from the entire game that can attack in all five lanes. *before the release of this card , it was suppose to be in the solar class. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Fruit cards